


Puck Stops Here, The Part 7

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jack an Danny 4 eva true, M/M, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-19
Updated: 2003-06-19
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Yet more puckin'





	Puck Stops Here, The Part 7

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Catspaw and Gateroller, ta :)

  
Author's notes: Catspaw and Gateroller, ta :)  


* * *

Puck Stops Here, The Part 7

### Puck Stops Here, The Part 7

#### by Wadjet

Date Archived: 06/19/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Story, Alternate Universe  
Characters/Pairings: Other Characters   Jack an Danny 4 eva true   Jack/Daniel         
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: None  
Permission to archive: Area 52  
Series: Puck Stops Here, The Chapter 7  
Notes: Catspaw and Gateroller, ta :)  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine and all the other stuff I said last time.  
Summary: Yet more puckin'

* * *

"Jesus, I'm hungry," Jack sighed happily. "I swear I can't remember the last time I came that hard. C'mere." 

"Can't. Too tired," Daniel lied, smiling. 

"Bullshit. Get over here before I have to roll over and getcha: and you know how pissed my physio would be if I did that." 

Daniel chuckled and straddled him again. "Better?" 

Jack grinned and mimicked Daniel's own reply from earlier. "Much." He leaned forward as Daniel leaned in to meet him and they kissed; softly and tenderly, all their fire now damped down to glowing embers. 

"You're somethin' else, Danny. Thanks." 

"For what?" 

"Oh, y'know. Stuff." He stroked Daniel's face, seemingly fascinated by the roughness of his chin. "I never felt a five o'clock shadow on another guy's face before. How 'bout that?" 

"And how does it feel?" 

"Kinda weird, but... nice. I like it. At least, I like it on you." 

"You okay?" 

Jack smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay. I was scared half to death, y'know," he admitted, quietly. 

"Hey, I'm not that scary!" Daniel protested with a grin. 

"You know what I mean, asshole," Jack grinned back with a swipe at the back of his head. "Thanks for... well, just thanks." He stroked Daniel's cheek with the back of his hand and kissed him again, their tongues gently exploring until Daniel broke away and nuzzled into his neck. After a few seconds, the loud rumbling of Jack's stomach shattered the tender moment. Daniel snorted and climbed off him. 

"I wasn't kiddin'. Told you I was hungry!" Jack said by way of apology. 

"Okay," Daniel clapped his hands together. "Here's where I hope that Jeff has a fully stocked larder, because I'm not going out without having a shower and I'm hungry too. I'll get something going..." 

"Like me?" Jack asked hopefully. 

"...on the stove and then we'll get cleaned up." 

"I like the sounda that," Jack grinned. "Anyone ever tell you, you have a great body, Danny?" 

"It's been mentioned, but tell me again," he grinned, although Jack couldn't see his face. Jack was enjoying the view of his bare ass as he crouched down in front of the cupboard, checking out the shelves, which meant Daniel couldn't see the lascivious look on Jack's face either. Jack could see the hair running into the crack of his ass and Daniel's ball sac hanging in between those beautiful round, smooth globes. He reluctantly dragged his eyes away from that compelling sight and up Daniel's spine, across his broad shoulders where muscles rippled beneath the skin as he moved. 

"Beautiful," Jack breathed. Daniel liked the sound of that; there was desire in his voice, which held great promise. Daniel was looking forward to showing him how wonderful making love with another man could be. 

"Pasta!" Daniel suddenly announced. "You eat pasta don't you?" 

"Before every game, buddy." 

"So, why don't we watch the highlights and have a big bowl of macaroni and cheese?" 

"Sounds like a plan," Jack grimaced as he tried to move. "And I should take my pain meds. The effect of that 9.8 on the Richter scale orgasm is beginning to wear off." 

Daniel winced in sympathy and quickly opened his bag to retrieve the Ultram, and the antiseptic wipes. He popped two tablets from the pack and gave them to Jack with a glass of water. 

"Thanks," Jack grunted as the pain came back in full force. He threw back the pills and drank some water, frowning as he tried to swallow them down. 

"Fuckin' hate takin' pills," he grumbled, putting down the glass and easing himself out of the couch. 

"Er, Jack, d'you think you're up to taking a shower? We don't have a chair for you to sit on in there. I'll have to go back to the hospital and get one tomorrow if you need it." 

"Y'know what? I don't think I am right now, I guess I'll have to stay dirty 'til then. Good thing you're not sharing my bed tonight," he smiled, getting his balance right on the crutches. 

"I'm not?" Daniel asked, with both humour and disappointment vying for position in the tone of his voice. 

"Well, I didn't... I mean... maybe not tonight, Danny. I need a little time to get my dozen or so brain cells around what's happening here, y'know?" 

Daniel smiled, "Sure. Take whatever time you need, I've got a lot of patience." 

"Thanks. Listen, I'll at least get myself into the bathroom and wash, could you get me a chair?" 

"No problem, Jack. That's what I'm here for." 

"Daniel." 

"Hmm?" 

"Not all you're here for I hope. Come over here, because I sure as hell can't get over to you." 

Daniel put down the chair and walked towards him, stopping just outside his 'zone' of personal space, unwilling to push the older man too quickly. 

"Right over here and put your arms around me." 

Daniel wound his long arms around O'Neill and snuggled in as Jack spoke. 

"You listen to me, Daniel." Jack began quietly, nuzzling into him. "I've spent most of my life trying to tell myself that I didn't get turned on by guys as well as women. Even when I knew deep down it was a lie. Maybe the rumour mongers were right. Maybe I did have so many girlfriends in the past because I was looking for something from them that they could never give me. But I was a hockey player. How the hell could I be gay? Then you come along and everything I thought I knew about myself has been turned ass end up - literally." 

Daniel chuckled softly into his neck. 

"Yeah, I guess that was pretty funny," Jack smiled. "I want you. God help me, I want you. I want you enough to not only admit it to myself, but to actually do something about it for the first time since me and Ryan Magnusson jerked each other off in his Grandaddy's barn when I was sixteen. That's a helluva leap for a straight guy to make and you should take it as a big compliment. You're making me look at something I've been trying to hide from all my life. Gimme time. That's all I'm asking." 

Daniel drew back and looked into his eyes. "Take all the time you need. Seriously. I can wait." 

Jack smiled and kissed him. "You're a very special guy, Daniel. And now I gotta go get cleaned up." 

"I have an idea. Why don't we shower together?" 

"I don't know about that..." Jack began. 

"No strings and no pressure. A shower is going to be way better than a wash; you'll feel nice and fresh. We'll make it quick so that you're not standing for too long and I'll be there to help. That's all. Just help. Okay? I'll go start the water." 

"Sure," Jack smiled. It wasn't worth arguing with the kid, besides the thought of a shared shower had loomed large in his fantasies about the young man. It was a pity he couldn't take full advantage, but it was going to be good having Daniel's hands soaping all over his body and feeling the young man pressed up behind him. He shivered and his dick twitched, and he was powerless to control it. He couldn't even cover himself, since both hands were occupied with the crutches. He chuckled and thought 'the hell with it. He knows.' Besides, it was nice to know he could get it up again so soon. 

During the last few months with Lori, his libido had gone through the floor. It wasn't for any particular reason - or person - that Jack could think of, he just began to look at her and really see her for what seemed was the first time. She was an overly made up gold digger who had gotten her claws into him for what she could get and if the rumours were to be believed, she'd been fucking the entire team behind his back. He'd almost been able to feel the cuckold's horns as he walked through the locker room sometimes and as a result his self-esteem and his sex drive had hit an all-time low. Maybe that was why he'd been vulnerable to Daniel's affection? He hadn't been treated as though someone cared about him in a very long time, and then there was Daniel. He cared. The kid didn't really know him, but he cared. Jack hoped that when Daniel got to know the real Jack O'Neill he wouldn't be disappointed and leave, because Jack wasn't sure he could handle that. 

The intensity of his feelings scared him - both the sexual and the emotional. For the first time in his adult life, Jack was physically attracted to another man and didn't have to suppress it. He wanted to try everything: do everything. All the things he'd thought about, but never been able to do for fear of exposure, available to him in one delicious and naked package. So much was racing around in his head, Jack hardly knew where to begin to sort it all out. He was falling for the kid, but knew he shouldn't, he wanted to fuck him and be fucked by him, although he knew it would probably hurt like hell, he wanted to suck Daniel's dick and swallow his come and make him scream and... his dick was winking at him with its one good eye, and Daniel was smirking across the other side of the room. 

"What are you lookin' at?" he asked with a grin. 

Daniel began to walk slowly over from the bathroom, his dick thickening as he walked and by the time he reached Jack, it was fully erect. Jack's mouth dropped open in stunned surprise. It was the first time he'd ever seen a man's dick get hard before his very eyes. 

"I'm looking at the most beautiful sight I could imagine. And believe me, I've tried to imagine this very thing many times." 

"Yeah?" A flush of pride ran through Jack at the smouldering look Daniel was giving him. It was thrilling and frightening to be desired that much. "How's the reality?" he asked, hopefully. 

Daniel continued walking towards him, slowly stroking his dick. "So, so much better than anything I could ever imagine." 

"And what did you think about doing?" 

Daniel laughed softly, "Oh God, Jack. What did I think about doing? Wait one second while I get you a chair, and I'll show you what I thought about." He walked into the dining area and brought Jack a chair, which was a good thing, because if it hadn't been for the crutches holding him up, Jack's legs would have failed him. He sat down carefully and Daniel moved in between his legs, gently easing his knees apart. 

"You okay?" Daniel asked. "Tell me if this hurts." 

Jack nodded dumbly as Daniel's very erect prick came so close to his face, he could almost reach out his tongue and lick it. The smell was intoxicating and Jack could actually feel his mouth water. 

"God, Daniel," he whispered. "Tell me what you want. I know what I want, but I need to hear it from you." 

Daniel bent down and kissed his neck. "I want you to taste me, Jack; as little or as much as you want. Have you ever sucked a cock before?" he asked, quietly, raising his head to look at his lover. 

"No." 

"Just do what comes naturally. Think about what gives you pleasure and do it to me. Making love with a guy isn't that difficult, it's a case of 'do as you would be done by', Daniel crooned, running his fingers through Jack's shoulder length hair. "Lick it, suck it, fondle my balls like you did when you jerked me off. I really like it when a lover plays with my ass while they're sucking me, but you don't have to do that. I'll be lucky if I can last more than a minute as it is. You turn me on so much just by being here." Daniel leaned down and kissed his lips, then ran his tongue around the inner edge of Jack's mouth. 

"And when I come, you don't have to take it. You can just pull away and let me come on you or on the floor, we can clean up later, or you can take it in your mouth and spit it out, or you can take it all down. Have you tasted come before?" 

Jack nodded, excited but a little nervous. "Kinda. I've tasted a little after I've jerked off, just to see what it was like, but I've never taken a full load, even though I've wanted to suck somebody off a few times." 

Daniel continued to stroke his hair soothingly. "And did you like the taste?" 

"It... it takes a little getting used to, but yeah, it's okay. I guess it's different when it's someone else's." 

Daniel smiled. "Not really, although wanting to do it can make a difference. Do you want to, Jack?" 

"Fuck yes!" Jack growled and opened his mouth wide, engulfing Daniel as far as he could go but gagging a little in his enthusiasm. 

Daniel pulled back a little. "Easy, babe, easy. Not so deep, just yet. Lick it a little first. Then let me guide you." 

Shaking, Daniel held onto the base of his dick as Jack licked around the end, lapping up the pre-come like it was vintage champagne. Daniel moaned and wrapped the other hand around the back of Jack's head, drawing his mouth towards his leaking cock. 

"Just... just take the head in... oh fuck! Christ, you're so damned hot... so hot... come on and suck me," he pleaded as Jack took the bulging head into his mouth and began to suck, moving his head up and down and licking around the frenum. His head dipped further as he got used to the feel of Daniel's dick in his mouth, and he grazed his teeth gently up the shaft, making Daniel gasp. 

"Jeeeesus! Are you... sure you've never....ooooooh shit... sucked cock b.b.before? You're going to have to make your mind up real fast, Jack. Do you want to take it? Because I'm... GOD... I'm so fucking close..." he panted. 

Jack responded by smiling around his mouthful and sliding down as far as he could, while stroking Daniel's balls and sucking hard on the head. Daniel cried out sharply, and his back arched as he came. He grabbed handfuls of Jack's hair as his cock pumped what felt like a gallon of come into Jack's mouth and throat. 

Boneless and replete, Daniel sagged over Jack's shoulder, using the back of the chair as a support. When he'd recovered his senses, he knelt in front of Jack to return the favour, to find to his disappointment that Jack's dick had softened, although it was glistening. 

"Jack?" Daniel asked, hoping that his hunch was correct. 

"Look on the floor, kid. No hands," Jack grinned as it became obvious to Daniel that he'd come too. "Now we have to shower and wash the floor." 

Daniel shook his head and laughed. "You are some piece of work, Jack O'Neill. And..." Daniel cradled his face and looked up into Jack's dark, dark eyes. He wanted to tell Jack he was falling -had fallen - in love, and could see Jack's anticipation of some kind of declaration; but he didn't dare. He held back, afraid of scaring the older man away. How can you fall in love with someone after such a short time? Feeling ridiculous he said "And I really need a shower now." 

Their shower was necessarily swift given Jack's limited standing time, and it was a source of disappointment to them both. However, Jack had made Daniel take a rain-check for a long, languorous shower when Jack was back in his house. Daniel had the feeling that the shower Jack was referring to was out of the ordinary, but Jack refused to give him details, telling him with a grin, "That'd spoil the surprise." 

After Daniel had helped Jack put on his pyjamas and settled him back on the couch, he set to work making their macaroni and cheese. They watched the highlights of the game played in Minnesota, although Jack seemed a great deal less excited about it than Daniel would have expected. When Daniel asked him, Jack simply replied, "I'm not playin'," and the tone of his voice made Daniel reluctant to probe any further. The Pens won. The Stanley Cup was theirs and since he had been part of the team, Jack would eventually be the proud owner of a Cup ring, but the result didn't thrill him as much as it should have, or would have. He'd been instrumental in their success and had the right to feel proud, but the only thing that Jack could think about was the fact that he'd never play again, and if he wasn't a hockey player, what was he? If he'd been given the luxury of coasting towards retirement, he would at least have had time to prepare; time to decide which way forward, but no player likes to think of the day when they finally have to hang up their skates. 

Financially, he was very comfortable. He'd made sound investments and money would never be a problem - unless Lori decided to take him to the cleaners, and by the sound of it, that's exactly what she could do. Jack sighed. A couple of days ago, he was still a successful hockey player, with a very pleasant lifestyle despite the company. Now... now he was washed up. An ex-hockey player with a wife hell bent on destroying him and - for the first time in his life - a male lover. Was Daniel his lover? Jack still wasn't sure. He wanted it; he wanted Daniel in every way possible, but having a relationship with another man - at least one this intimate - was something he had no experience of and as such he was unable to read the signs. He watched the young man take the empty bowls into the kitchen area, a worried frown clouding Daniel's handsome face. Jack didn't like being the cause of it, but he truly didn't know where they would go from here. 

A sudden wave of exhaustion, accompanied by the feeling of being lost came back to him and he yearned to go to sleep wrapped safely in the young man's arms, secure and needed. However, he knew that even despite the inconvenience of his injury, he wasn't quite ready to spend the night with Daniel yet. Jack hoped he understood. He raised his beer bottle in salute at the TV screen, which was filled with scenes of celebration as Mario Lemieux skated around the rink with the Stanley Cup raised aloft in his hands. Each block of the arena undulated in waves of black and gold as the fans saluted both the trophy and their team. An ugly ball of regret sat in the pit of Jack's stomach as he watched, pleased for the rest of his team, but angry and bitter that his only opportunity to be with a winning Stanley Cup team during their winning game had been wrenched away by one of his wife's many lovers. He felt betrayed and bereft and Daniel watched him from the kitchen, desperate to help him, and equally powerless. 

Jack finished his beer and glanced over at Daniel, who seemed afraid to come near him. He smiled and beckoned Daniel over. 

"You okay, Jack?" 

Jack nodded and opened his legs as wide as he could to allow Daniel to kneel between them. Daniel put his arms around him and looked up. Jack stroked his hair and kissed him. 

"I'm sorry, Danny. I don't mean to worry you, it's just I got kinda mixed feelings about all this y'know? I'm pleased for the boys and all, but dammit I should be there. I should have my hands on that trophy. I should be getting covered in champagne, not sitting here with a bum leg, an empty beer bottle and an empty future. And don't try to tell me that I've got plenty to look forward to, because I don't." Jack kissed him again, more deeply this time. "Except maybe for you, but I'm still not sure what the hell this is yet, so I can't put any faith in it, y'know?" 

Daniel snuggled into his chest and sighed. "I can't pretend to understand what you're feeling. I'd be stupid if I even tried. I never got past Junior 'A' and even if I'd carried on playing I was never good enough for the NHL." 

"There's no shame in it." 

"I know. I'm happier doing what I'm doing, as much as I love the game. You ever been to Kelowna?" 

"Nope. I've been to Vancouver a few times, and I've skied up at Whistler, but I've never been to the interior, never needed to." 

"And that's the problem. The Okanagan is beautiful, don't get me wrong, but it was kind of a culture shock after New York and let's just say it doesn't have a large and thriving gay community," he smiled. 

"Were you 'out' to the boys?" 

"In Kelowna?" 

Jack nodded. 

Daniel snorted, "No way. It wasn't worth it. I was a long way from home and very much alone. I never went in for the same kind of entertainment the other guys did. It started becoming embarrassing to forever turn the girls down. You know what it's like." 

"Oh yeah. Pussy du jour." 

"I did go with a couple of them, as much to save the rumours as anything. They were too drunk to notice I couldn't get it up, and besides," he grinned up at Jack, "I have a very talented tongue." 

Jack chuckled. "I'll just bet you have. And I insist you show me just how talented that tongue of yours really is, but not tonight. Now, I know my dick is getting hard again just thinking about it, and I know you can feel it and I'm hoping you're at least tempted to do something about it, but I should get some sleep. I'm not sleeping that well with this leg, and I'm not as young as I used to be." 

"Aw c'mon Jack. Don't put yourself down." 

"I'm not, Danny. I'm all washed up. My leg is fucked, my career is over, my marriage is over and the first person to make my dick hard in weeks is you; and you're a guy. I've had a helluva week so far." 

Daniel cradled Jack's face in his hand and stroked his grizzled beard. "God, Jack. D'you want me to stay with you tonight? Or is it too soon?" 

"A little too soon, buddy. I'm not saying I don't want to, so don't think I am, I'm just not ready to wake up with you, that's all. It's this 'time' thing again," he replied, smiling to reassure Daniel and leaning his face into Daniel's caresses, kissing the tips of his fingers.   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Wadjet


End file.
